


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - B is for Black

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Frotting, M/M, Young Black, Young Snape, coloring book page, severus snape/Sirius Black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I guess Severus dropped by Grimauld Place during the summer hols...<br/>No reason...<br/>Just in the neighborhood...<br/>Blame it on the 70s...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - B is for Black

**Author's Note:**

> If you should happen to print this and color it, I would love to see the results!


End file.
